Tentación
by maldiciones
Summary: Hermione, paseando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tiene un apasionado encuentro con Draco.


Esta idea estuvo dando vueltas desde hace rato en mi cabeza, y creo que podría continuarla...  
>Hasta entonces, espero que los disfruten tanto como ellos y sepan disculpar, pero mi cabeza no funciona después de las 2am.<p>

* * *

><p><em>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J. K. Rowling<em>

**TENTACIÓN**

Caminaba por un pasillo desierto cuando de repente un brazo la rodeó desde atrás, inmovilizándola. Conocía muy bien esa firmeza. Suponía que esa era la razón por la que vagaba por el castillo. Lo estaba buscando. Sintió una respiración agitada cerca de su oído y fue suficiente para encenderla. Se soltó de su agarre y se giró para enfrentarlo cara a cara. Desde su altura, fue subiendo la mirada de a poco. Se fijó primero en su cuello, luego en sus labios entreabiertos, finalmente, sus ojos. Esos ojos grises que solo un Malfoy podía tener.

Con prisa, subió sus manos hasta el cuello de Draco, entrelazando los dedos con su pelo platinado. Le encantaba ver su cabello revuelto, le daba un aspecto despreocupado. Él la tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo, dejando escasos centímetros entre sus caras. Con desesperación, Draco se acercó a la boca de Hermione y paseó la punta de su lengua por sus labios, pidiéndole un permiso que fue dado automáticamente.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban con fiereza. Impacientemente, la arrastró hasta aprisionarla contra la pared más cercana, levantándole la pollera mientras recorría sus muslos. Al sentir esas grandes manos cerca de su entrepierna, Hermione largó un sonoro gemido, logrando avivar el fuego en él. Sus manos subieron hasta su pecho, abriendo su camisa de un tirón y dejando sus pechos al aire. Sentía como la erección del chico hacía presión contra su pelvis, pero eso no la satisfacía. Levantando una pierna y enredándola con la del chico, logró el contacto que deseaba. Se frotaba lenta y seductoramente, haciendo que sus instintos afloraran con más determinación.

Sin reservas, Draco bajó su cabeza hasta el pecho de la chica, lamiendo, mordiendo y apretando todo lo que podía. Hermione estaba completamente resignada, empezaba a sentir como el placer se adueñaba de su interior, dando comienzo a una convulsión interna. Esto no pasó desapercibido para él, que sentía como ella se humedecía más y más, a través de su ropa interior.

Hermione bajó sus manos, recorriendo su pecho y estómago hasta su cadera. No sabía ni le importaba cuando había desabrochado el pantalón, sólo agradecía que hubiera una barrera menos. Separando su boca de la de él, queriendo ver su reacción, recorrió su miembro con suavidad, haciendo pequeños arabescos sin sentido alternados con caricias más rítmicas. Al llegar a la punta, empezó a dibujar círculos con un dedo, ejerciendo distintos niveles de presión. Cuando su dedo se empezó a humedecer a causa del placer que le hacía sentir, se lo llevó a la boca y lo chupó sugestivamente.

Él, de un tirón, rompió su ropa interior y la dejó caer en el piso junto a ellos. Levantó a Hermione por la cintura, obligándola a rodearlo con sus piernas. Besándola una vez más y sin preámbulos, Draco la penetró lentamente. Primero solo la punta, y en cada incursión un poco más. Ella sentía placer ante tal tentación. Jugaba con ella y la hacía desear más. Hermione no aguantó más y haciendo presión con sus piernas, lo forzó a penetrarla profundamente. Nada le importaba. Ni sus amigos, ni los insultos que había recibido de él. Sólo había espacio para el placer. Y eso sobraba.

Poco a poco, Draco aumentaba la velocidad, hundido en su cuello. Le estaba dejando marcas, pero a ella no le importaba. Le pertenecía, podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Sin dudas lo hacía. Sabiendo que pronto estallaría, Draco buscó una posición cómoda para poder liberar una mano. Logrado el objetivo, bajó hasta la entrepierna de la chica, acariciándola con hábiles dedos. Ella intentaba ahogar sus gemidos contra la garganta de él, pero ya no podía controlarlos. Rápidamente, en una profunda embestida, una ola de placer los invadió y…

Hermione, muy agitada, se despertó. No se creía capaz de explicar por qué había tenido ese sueño. Se engañaba a sí misma indignándose por haber soñado con él en esos términos. Muy en el fondo, sabía que esto no era más que la expresión de una tentación, algo que anhelaba y se prohibía ella misma. En un intento de tranquilizarse, decidió que no tenía que tener una razón para soñar con él, sin embargo, con la humedad que notaba entre sus piernas, cualquier justificación sobraba.


End file.
